Elevators are used in multi-floor buildings to transport passengers to various floors throughout the building. In elevator systems installed in high elevation buildings, compensation ropes can be subject to excessive movement due to changing environmental conditions which results in building sway. Such movement may cause an entanglement condition of the compensation ropes which can lead to rope damage or damage to other equipment. Further, suspension ropes can also be subject to excessive movement which may cause the suspension ropes to vibrate resulting in passenger discomfort and/or equipment shutdown.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.